Always Confused
by WickedLittleLies
Summary: Castiel finds himself in front of two naked Winchesters when he zaps into their motel room unexpectedly one night. WARNING: Sam/Dean/Cas...threesome...smut...you get the idea. If you like it then review it please...how else do I know if it's any good?


The room he appeared in was the same as all the others, dingy and rundown with two lumpy beds taking up most of the cramped space. The only light was from streetlamps, shining in through thin, tattered curtains, casting shadows of his wings on the far wall. Castiel had been dropping by to check on the boys at night for a few weeks now…since he'd rushed over one night with news and found Dean thrashing and whimpering, covered in sweat, face twisted up in agony. The sight was too much for the angel. Cas didn't know why, but it pained him to see Dean suffer that way… memories haunting his subconscious in some form of slow torture. He was an angel…wasn't supposed to feel, but his emotions when it came to his charge were pretty clear though he didn't understand most of them.

Something welled up in his chest that night, a dull nagging pain that was very close to unbearable. He paused for a moment then touched his fingers to Dean's sweat-slicked forehead and quickly eased the man's pain. The hunter stilled, his face relaxed and the angel's odd pain subsided. Since that night he'd dropped by often, ready to soothe Dean at the first signs of distress. Cas found that when he didn't, images of the man's suffering clouded his mind, bringing back that throbbing in his chest. It wasn't just for his charge…but for himself as well.

This night was different. The angel appeared in the dark room between the two beds…one was untouched, the blankets still tucked tightly around the mattress with hospital style corners. There were empty bottles lining the bedside table and clothing scattered like confetti across the dirty carpeted floor. He looked to the other bed, a mountainous pile of blankets and pillows, Dean's face barely visible among them all. His jaw was clenched, baring his teeth and his eyes shut tight, moaning and writhing violently beneath the covers. This was the worst nightmare the angel had witnessed yet. Castiel reached his hand out, ready to comfort his charge with a celestial touch…

Sam's head popped out from under the pile of blankets, his mouth swept across Dean's bare chest, nipping and licking as he trailed up to his neck_._ A smile pulled at the corners of Dean's mouth as he let out a soft moan.

"_Is Sam the cause of his pain…or is this something else entirely?"_ Cas thought to himself. He found himself frozen in place, by what force he didn't know…his hand a mere inch from Dean's face. Moments later those deep green eyes jutted open, blown pupils sparkling bright as they caught the light just right. Emeralds met sapphires in a shocking gaze.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing here?" Dean choked out, scrambling as he shoved Sam off to the side quickly. Castiel couldn't bring himself to respond so he stood there in confusion, head cocked to the side and chapped lips pursed tight in a thin, pale line.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Sam, voice shaking as a hint of rosy pink washed over his cheek. He pulled the sheet up in an attempt to cover himself.

"I…I haven't been here long," Castiel finally choked out. "I thought that Dean was having another nightmare, but I see I was…mistaken."

"What do you mean ANOTHER nightmare?" Dean barked through gritted teeth, the vein in his neck jutting out and throbbing. He was sitting up now, the blanket draped across his thighs, barely covering his manhood.

"I came by a few weeks ago with news about Alastair. The two of you were sleeping and you were rather restless…so I…soothed you."

"So, why are you here now?" Dean growled, the blanket slipping farther down, exposing dark, curly pubic hair and the prominent V of his pelvis. Castiel's eyes drifted down and fixated there.

"I had no real purpose here but to check up on you. You are my charge after all…you looked distressed." The angel still didn't understand why both men seemed so distraught. "But," he ran his eyes back up to Dean's, "I see that's not the case."

"Well…this is awkward," mumbled Sam, scratching absently at his scalp. Dean opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the angel…

"The two of you were having relations with one another," he stated more than questioned. Sam and Dean looked at each other, mouths gaped open, eyebrows raised. Neither one wanted to be the one to answer…if Cas even wanted an answer.

"Uhhh…ahhhh…Cas…" Dean stumbled, not knowing quite where to start.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Cas reassured him, eyes running back down Dean's torso and stopping at his groin. "I'm just relieved that Sam wasn't causing you harm," he said with a smile. Dean shifted uncomfortably, feeling the steel blue waves wash over him. He grabbed the blankets from his brother and covered himself quickly, leaving the younger man fully exposed. Sam jerked his knee up in an attempt at modesty and cut his hazel eyes hatefully at Dean while tugging back at the comforter. Castiel turned his attention to the young hunter, scanning him up and down.

"Are you okay Cas?" Dean asked nervously. "You're starting to freak us out a little."

"I'm fine…just admiring my Father's handiwork. I've always found humans to be beautiful creations," the angel explained, completely oblivious to their growing embarrassment.

"So, do you need to leave and go take care of that tent you're pitchin' in your pants?" asked Dean with a chuckle. "I know I'm good looking but try to control yourself Cas." He grinned devilishly and winked, always one to mask things with humor. Castiel had felt his clothing grow tight and a strange pressure build but he'd ignored it to finish his conversation with the Winchesters. He glanced down at himself now and sure enough his member was standing at attention. Cerulean eyes shot open wide, brows arching in shock and his jaw went slack, lips parting slightly.

"We're going to hell Dean," Sam stated flatly, looking everywhere but at Castiel. He stood up, covering himself as best as he could and grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor, turning his back to the angel as he slipped them on. When he turned, he found himself face to face with Cas, their noses almost touching.

"Why would you think that Sam?" questioned the angel, his eyes softer than usual, concerned.

"Well, I'm sleeping with my brother and I gave an angel of the Lord a raging hard-on…I don't think it gets much more sinful than that," Sam replied sarcastically, a half grin on his face. "Not to mention the whole apocalypse thing…"

"You're wrong. The angels are all brothers and sisters and they have their own version of 'love'," Castiel stated roughly, staring into Sam's tawny eyes. "Humans decided it was a sin, but it's not in the eyes of my Father." Castiel placed his hands on the sides of the man's face, never breaking their deep gaze. "You've only ever done what you believed in your heart to be right and that doesn't make either of you deserving of hell. You are both righteous men." The angel paused for a moment before pulling Sam in for a delicate, lingering kiss.

Dean stood, his head spinning, vision laced with a fog and he didn't even realize that he was still completely naked as he strutted over to Castiel. Gripping the angel's shoulder, he turned him roughly, anger and confusion evident on his face. Before Dean could open his mouth to speak Cas was swirling long fingers through his silky hair, chapped lips brushing against his in a soft kiss almost identical to the one he'd just shared with Sam.

The brothers looked at one another, both stunned…speechless. They shared in a muted conversation, exchanging glances until coming to some sort of silent agreement. With that, Sam was pressed against Castiel's back, sandwiching the angel snugly between them. Dean could feel Cas' stiffness pressing into his thigh so he rocked forward, causing the angel's breath to hitch as he squirmed. Sam was slipping the trench coat down his shoulders, carefully nipping, sucking and scraping teeth along his neck as he tossed the coat aside. Castiel's eyes fluttered, his lids grew heavy and he let his head roll back on his shoulders as he gave in to the pleasure.

Dean tore clumsily at the buttons on the angel's shirt, swiftly pulling it open to reveal the ivory skin beneath. He glided his hands across creamy flesh, trailing fingertips lightly over sharp hipbones. It was like touching a marble statue, Cas' skin so smooth and cool…flawless.

Sam un-tucked Castiel's shirt from his pants and wrestled it off his arms, trailing barely-there kisses down his spine. He shoved his own boxers down, stepping out of them and pressed his hips against Cas, forcing the angel to grind farther into Dean. Sam grabbed his dark hair roughly, holding his head back as he bit down on his shoulder, forcing out a cry.

Dean grinned wickedly at the sound and began to nip and lick at the angel's throat as his hands drifted over skin, stopping at his belt. He toyed with the buckle for a few seconds before it fell open and continued on to his pants. Sam reached an arm around Castiel's waist, sliding a hand over his cock and rubbing him through his boxers. Cas let out a moan, his knees growing weak and he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Are you sure you want this?" whispered Sam, voice drugged with lust, his breath hot against the angel's ear. Castiel nodded, unable to form words, another moan welling up in his throat as Sam reached into his boxers and gripped his cock. Dean hooked his thumbs into Cas' waist band and pulled his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion while dropping to his knees. His hand joined Sam's on the angel's cock, stroking slowly as he licked the tip. Castiel's fingers weaved through Dean's hair, massaging his scalp at first and then forcibly tugging fistfuls as Dean swallowed down his cock. He nearly screamed as the surge of heat enveloped his manhood, Dean's eyes half-lidded, those pretty pink lips stretching around his girth.

Sam gripped the angel's hips, fingertips digging into tender flesh, holding him tight so he couldn't buck forward into Dean's mouth. He ran his opened lips along Cas' jaw, leaving tiny pecks along the way. Castiel looked over his shoulder, turning his face towards the young hunter and Sam kissed him viciously, forcing his tongue in the angel's mouth, lapping and probing with vigor.

Dean was still worshipping Castiel's cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked and running his tongue along the veiny underside. He'd swallow the angel down, almost gagging and then pull back out just to the head, teasing the tip with his tongue. Cas was moaning wantonly into Sam's mouth with each greedy lick and suck from Dean.

Sam could feel the sweat dripping off of him, his cock rubbing easily against the angel's ass with each movement. He was aching to be touched, grinding his hips against Cas in search of more friction. He broke their kiss, grabbing Castiel by his tie and yanking it back, forcing his head back against his chest as he slid two fingers into the angel's mouth. Cas licked and sucked eagerly, feeling the tension building, heat welling up in the pit of his stomach. After gagging him a few times, he brought his spit-slicked digits down to the angel's ass, carefully slipping one in to the knuckle. Castiel cried out when Sam began slowly working in and out of him, hitting his sweet spot with each calculated movement. Dean continued to suck and lick at the angel's cock and within seconds Cas was screaming…spilling his hot seed down the hunter's throat, gagging him as he bucked and forced his mouth down.

The angel's limbs were like jelly and he felt lightheaded, high with afterglow and dripping sweat. He breathed rapidly, his heart racing, a massive grin plastered across his face. Sam let go of his tie and he nearly fell forward before Dean grabbed him, easing him onto the bed.

"Now," Castiel sighed between breaths, "I want to…watch you two." Sam smiled devilishly at Dean. The idea of the angel lying on their bed in nothing but a tie, watching them go at it was almost too hot to fathom. They were both drooling at the thought.

Dean grabbed Sam firmly by the hips, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in close. He violently assaulted his lips…all lips and tongue and teeth. Sam fisted Dean's hair, locking their mouths tight, deepening their kiss. Tongues danced, one leading, then the other before settling at a steady rhythm…each man's taste and scent consuming the other, completely overwhelming, intoxicating.

Sam brushed his open mouth along the bristles of his brother's jaw, trailing down to the base of his neck before clamping teeth down on his jugular. Dean cried out, the bite almost too hard, a euphoric blend of pain and pleasure. Sam glided his hands along his brother's sides, grazing over rippled abs and pointed hipbones, finally settling on Dean's ass and gripping tight. The men rocked together…tensions building…breath growing shallow…hearts racing.

Dean hooked his foot around Sam's heel and leaned in a little more, throwing him off balance and onto the bed behind him. Immediately he pounced, straddling Sam's lap, grinding their cocks together as he pinned the larger man's arms above his head at the wrists.

"I'm gonna show Cas what a needy little whore you are Sammy," Dean growled, biting his brother's bottom lip. Sam winced, blood beading at the corner of his mouth.

"You need to beg for it baby boy," Dean demanded, lapping at the spot of blood, rolling his hips harder. Sam moaned shamelessly.

"Please…I need your cock…" whimpered Sam, eyes pleading lavishly, falling perfectly into his role.

Castiel found himself raging hard again, a tingle in his stomach every time one of the boys spoke…especially when Sam begged. He watched, eyes unmoved, taking in the erotic scene before him.

Dean released his brother and lay down on his back as Sam shuffled to his knees. Sam began working at his brother's cock, licking at the tip. He trailed his tongue down, running it along the underside and then across his sack, swirling and lapping eagerly, curling his tongue around every inch. He could feel every ridge and vein when he teased his way back up, massaging all the areas that made Dean shutter. Sam swallowed Dean's cock, resting his hands on the man's thighs for balance. Dean started to buck wildly when his brother worked his magic, swiping his tongue around the head each time he pulled up. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder.

"You like that, don't you?" asked Dean, voice heavy with sex. "You're such a slut." He grabbed Sam by the throat, squeezing firmly, pulling him on top of him. He barely brushed their lips together and then in one swift motion he reversed their positions, Sam lying under him, eyes begging.

"This is what little sluts get," growled Dean. He slicked his fingers, kneeling between his brother's bent knees and roughly shoved two in to the knuckles. Sam cried out, jerking and moaning, pushing back onto his brother's hand for more. Dean started working the digits in and out, scissoring, stretching…Sam moaning and squirming. When he felt him relax, he brought his cock up to well-worked entrance…still slick with Sam's spit. He slid in slowly, inch by inch, pushing back at Sam's legs to fold him nearly in half. Sam was writhing and convulsing as each thrust hit his pleasure button. He screamed out, moaning like a cheap whore…Dean's name leaving his bruised lips more than once.

Just as Sam was about to cum, Dean pulled out.

"Suck his cock baby boy…suck it while I fuck you," he ordered, half moaning as he nodded towards Castiel. Sam did as he was told, dropping to his knees between the angel's legs and taking his length in between warm lips. Dean knelt behind Sam, slicking himself back up and sliding into the warmth swiftly. Sam moaned, Cas' cock still deep in his throat. He sucked and licked and kissed as Dean fucked him hard, both he and the angel tensing and quivering with pleasure.

The heavenly sounds of Sam and Castiel moaning in unison almost sent him over the edge. Dean reached around and stroked Sam's cock in time with his thrusts. Sam tensed, the heat welling up, almost unbearable. Dean thrust harder, warm, white spunk covering his hand, dripping down his knuckles. Sam moaned around the angel's cock as his brother stroked him through. Dean and Cas came almost simultaneously seconds later, filling Sam completely… both men grunting and groaning from release.

They all three climbed lazily into the bed, a mess of sticky, sweaty limbs. Sam leaned his head on Dean's chest, breathing heavily, adrenaline slowly dying down. Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Sammy, resting his chin on top of his little brother's head, eyes shut tight and chest heaving. Castiel joined right in…spooning Dean, his leg thrown over the hunter's hip and arm holding him snugly as he nuzzled his nose against the back of his neck. The humans nodded off, exhausted and spent and the angel just lay there, wondering just how all of this came to be…still slightly confused…


End file.
